My Family
by FiyuiChan
Summary: Pernihakannya dengan Sanae sudah berjalan selama enam tahun,dalam kurung waktu yang tidak sebentar itu ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah dari dua anak kembarnya. Baginya, Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari membuat bahagia keluarganya, cintanya, dan hidupnya. /sequel dari preqnant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yoichi Takahashi-sensei

Pair : Tsubasa & Sanae

Genre : Romance, Family

A/N: disarankan untuk membaca Fic Pregnant terlebih dahulu, karena ini adalah sequel dari fic tersebut.

.

My Family

.

Tsubasa menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kemeja merah motif kotak-kotak panjang yang ia kenakan mempertampan penampilan yang menunjukkan garis tegas miliknya. Lengan sepanjang pergelangan tangan ia gelung hingga siku, kancing bagian atas ia buka, memberikan kesan _fresh_ anak muda di usianya yang tidak muda lagi. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sekali lagi, dirasa sudah cukup dan puas dengan penampilannya, Tsubasa melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah, ke ruang makan.

Dilihatnya istri yang sudah dinikahi enam tahun ini mengenakan _dress_ selutut bewarna merah senada dengan kemeja miliknya mencicipi masakan yang berada di atas kompor. Apron merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura melingkar pas pada tubuh kecilnya yang masih sama seperti saat pertama ia meminang gadi itu.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat Sanae yang dengan santai mengiris daun bawang yang akan menjadi campuran pada masakannya yang sudah setengah jadi. Perlahan, Tsubasa mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahnya, melingkarkan tangan kokohnya mengelilingi pinggang isrinya yang selalu ia kagumi karena bentuk tubuhnya yang masih stabil.

"Harum…" ucap Sanae menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, guna mencium aroma tubuh suaminya yang sangat ia sukai.

Tsubasa mengeratkan plukannya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sanae. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada perpotongan leher istrinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari kulit putihnya. "Kau juga." Balasnya.

Sanae terkekeh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tsubasa untuk melihat wajahnya. "Sayangku, mengapa kau sangat tampan." Ucap Sanae menatap mata setajam elang yang membuatnya berkali-kali terjatuh, merasakan jatuh cinta.

Tsubasa menyatukan kening mereka, tangannya masih melingkari pinggang istrinya. "Kau sangat cantik, cintaku." Ucapnya membalas perkataan Sanae, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir istrinya. Menawannya dalam rasa manis yang dalam. Tsubasa melumat lembut bibir bawah istrinya, lalu mencium pipinya sebelum menggigit pelan.

"Mengapa kau selalu menggigit pipiku?" Sanae mendengus pelan, lalu menautkan alisnya menuntut jawaban.

Tsubasa tertawa. "Seperti dango." Ucapnya kemudian, Sanae mendelik. Sejak masih kecil Sanae memang sangat sebal jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa pipinya seperti dango. Ia pernah diejek oleh teman-teman sebayanya, membuatnya pernah merasakan sendirian. Oleh karenanya ia sangat tidak menyukai pipinya yang gembil.

"Duduk sana, aku akan menyelesaikan masakkanku." Ucapnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tsubasa memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di meja makan milik keluarganya. Menatap punggung istrinya yang kembali berkutat dengan urusan dapur yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Tsubasa sangat menyukai masakan Sanae, rasanya sangat khas hingga membuatnya berpikir dua kali jika ingin melewatkan waku makan di rumah. Kadangkala, Sanae membuatkan masakan dengan resep yang dia peroleh dari ibunya, membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada istrinya.

Ini adalah tahun kedua keluarganya tinggal di Italy. Tidak jarang ia membawa keluarganya berpindah-pindah karena pekerjaannya yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan. Beberapa kali ia dipindahkan menjadi bagian dari tim kesebelasan dari berbagai negara, sehingga membuatnya menetap untuk mengikuti segala bentuk kegiatan yang telah disediakan oeh manager dan pelatih untuk berkompetisi.

Sebenarnya tidak harus membawa keluarganya ikut serta, hanya saja, ia tidak mau berpisah jauh dari keluarganya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Saat ini ia akan berlibur mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya di Jepang, mengenang masa kecil, masa-masa terindah awal mula cikal-bakal ia menjadi pemain sepak bole professional.

"Ayah... apa aku boleh membawa bola?" seorang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat seperti Sanae menatap ayahnya dari atas tangga.

Tsubasa tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya, "Bawa saja." Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, anak laki-laki itu turun mendekatkan diri pada ayahnya seraya bermain bola.

"Daibu. Berapa kali mama bilang jangan memainkan bola ditangga." Ucap Sanae meletakkan tangannnya kesisi kiri dan kanan pinggulnya.

Mendengar itu, Daibu segera menghentikan permainannya dan membiarkan benda bulat putih hitam itu menggelinding ke bawah. "Iya mama maafkan Daibu." Sanae menghela napas melihat kelakuan salah satu anaknya.

Daibu membiarkan bola itu menggelinding, lalu berlari kecil mendekati Tsubasa di meja makan. Tsubasa yang melihat itu merentangkan tangannya, lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi saat sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Daibu tertawa girang. Lalu duduk nyaman dalam pangkuan Tsubasa.

"Jagoan ayah sudah wangi." Ucap Tsubasa mengecup pipi Daibu.

Daibu terkekeh. "Iya dong, Daibu kan sudah mandi." Ucapnya.

Tsubasa mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas tangga, tidak tampak salah seorang anak pertamanya yang memiliki surai sama sepertinya. "Hayate kemana?"

"Dia masih di kamar. Katanya mau mencari mainan dinosaurus dulu."

Tidak lama, Hayate turun dengan tergesa. "Mamaaaa…" ucapnya merengak.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, nanti jatuh." Sanae menasihati.

"Ayah… apa kau melihat dinosaurus tirex?" ucapnya dengan bola mata coklat yang membulat lucu.

"Makan dulu, nanti mama carikan." Sanae menata makanannya diatas meja, beberapa makanan yang sudah ia masak dari pagi mengepul membuat atensi ketiga laki-laki disana fokus pada masakan yang ia hidangkan. Menyadari itu, Sanae tertawa pelan dan menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk mencuci tangannya pada wastafel yang berada di dapur.

Sup tomat, ikan bakar, udon, dan beberapa nori potong berjejer rapi menunggu untuk disantap. Sanae melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan apron dan mencuci tangan.

"Selamat makan.."

.

Setelah melewati perjalaan udara yang tidak sebentar, Tsubasa menelpon Ishizaki untuk menjemputnya di bandara Narita. Memang sudah sehari sebelum ia berangkat, ia mengaakan rencana pulang ke Jepangnya pada Ishizaki. Tentu sebagai teman yang sudah menemani masa tumbuh kembangnya, Ishizaki menanggapi kepulangannya dengan suka cita.

Kondisi bandara pada pagi hari ini terlihat sangat senggang, mungkin karena saat ini bukan musim libur seperti yang seharusnya. Biasanya musim libur akan diadakan pada saat musim panas, namun saat ini Tsubasa kembali selama musim semi. Pelatihnya memberinya istirahat selama dua minggu sebagai _reward_ karena sudah memasukan dua gol pada pertandingan Italian melawan Belanda. Terkadang terdapat sekelompok pramugari dan pilot yang masuk untuk bertugas, mengantarkan para penumpang ketempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Seseorang yang berdiri mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat Tsubasa yang saat ini duduk di ruang tunggu di luar ruangan bersama Sanae dan kedua anaknya. Dengan langlah pasti, laki-laki itu mendekati Tsubasa dan menyapanya akrab. "Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kala mengenai siapa pemilik suara berat itu. "Hyuga." Ucapnya seraya berdiri, lalu menjabat tagan Hyuga. Sanae yang berada di sampingnya ikut menegakkan tubunya namun tidak berdiri, karena terdapat Daibu yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya dan Hayate yang menyandar pada pinggangnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan kalau kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanyanya.

Tsubasa tertawa. "Apa sudah menjadi kejutan untukmu?"

"Sangat mengejutkan." Ucapnya membalas tawa. "Setidaknya jika kau memberitahu kami, mungkin akan ada pesta kedatanganmu. Ngomong-ngomong anakmu sudah sebesar ini." Lanjutnya seraya menatap kedua anak Tsubasa yang tertidur.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku menetap disini selama dua minggu, masih ada banyak waktu untuk membuat pesta."

"Ya kau benar." Tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas dua tendangan luarbuasa ke gawang Belanda. Kau tahu, aku sangat terkesan saat melihatmu dari televsi." Hyuga berkata.

"Ah iya terimakasih. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hyuga berdeham pelan, "Menjemput calon istriku." Lanjutnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipi coklatmya.

"Wahh… aku menunggu undangannya. Aku pasti datang, akan kupastikan itu."

"Kau ini bisa saja, sudah ya, aku akan mencarinya lagi. Dah Tsubasa, Sanae…" Lanjutnya lalu menepuk pundak Tsubasa sebelum berlalu pergi dari hadapan Tsubasa yang menatapnya dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum.

"Hati-hati Hyuga,"

Seperti biasa, keadaan kota di Jepang memang selalu pdat dengan lalu Lalang kendaraan dan orang yang aka memulai aktivitas pada pagi hari yang cerah. Tsubasa menatap kondisi jalan-jalan yang sangat ia rindukan dengan pandangan lembut, seperti daun sakura yang mekar dengan indah menghiasi setiap jalan kota. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tempat dimana Sanae dan kedua anaknya berada.

"Mereka masih tidur?" Tsubasa bertanya. Sanae menatap kedua anaknya yang bersandar di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Gumamnya, "Mereka terlalu lelah dengan perjalanannya." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. Tidak heran kedua anaknya lelah, selama di dalam pesawat mereka selalu menanyakan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan pesawat. Lalu setelah sampai di bandara, mereka tidak bisa diam menjelajah karena penasaran. Lalu setelahnya mereka letih sendiri dan tertidur dari di bandara hingga saat ini tanpa terbangun sedikitpun.

"Daibu dan Hayate memang benar-benar replika dirimu Tsubasa." Ishizaki menyahut.

"Kau benar Ishizaki." Tsubasa menyahut. Pikirannya melayang pada wajah kedua anaknya yang memang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Rambut yang anaknya miliki sama mencuat dengan yang ia punya, hidung, bibir, bentuk mata. Mungkin jika sifat anaknya pendiam sepertinya, mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah dirinya, hanya saja kedua anaknya memiliki sifat ceria seperti ibunya. Sanae, istri yag sangat ia cintai.

"Musim dingin tahun depan akan ada petandingan Jepang melawan Italia. Apa kau akan bermain menjadi tim Jepang, atau Italia?"

"Tentu saja Jepang." Tsubasa berkata tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Sudah dari kecil ia ingin membanggakan negaranya. "Jika pertandingan Jepang, tentu saja itu sebuah kepastian dan bukan pilihan untuk menjawab tempat lahirku sendiri."

Ishizaki tertawa kencang, lalu menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui. "Aku sudah menanyakan pada beberapa teman kita. Mungkin kita akan reoni untuk membela tanah air kita."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu."

Sanae tersenyum mendengar obrolan Ishizaki, ingatangannya terbang pada beberapa tahun silam, ketika dirinya masih menjabat sebagai manager. Berkumpul dan bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman mereka merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Jika mengingat ketika mereka sekolah dahulu, dan membela nama sekolah masing-masing, seringkali terjadi permusukan diantara mereka karena tidak ingin menjadi tim yang kalah. Namun semua itu sudah berlalu, seluruh kesebelasan yang ada di Jepang bersatu untuk membela Jepang.

"Tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran Saat kita sekolah menengah, kau ingat Sanae selalu mengejar-ngejarmu." Ishizaku melirik Sanae dari kaca di hadapannya.

Sanae mendelik pada Ishizaki, "Aku tidak mengejar-ngejar Tsubasa." Ucapnya membalas ucapan Ishizaki. Sanae tahu itu hanyalah candaan, oleh karenanya ia menanggapi seperti halnya yang akan ia lakukan.

"Lalu apa? Menunggu Tsubasa peka bahwa ada manager cantik yang menyukai sejak pertama kali bertemu?"

"Terimakasih memujiku cantik." Sanae tersenyum dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam.

"Sama-sama mantan manager." Ucap Ishizaki. Sanae tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ishizaki, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bercanda dengan Ishizaki seperti ini. Teman yang selalu bersamanya dari ia masih kecil, dari ia gadis tomboy yang tidak mementingkan penampilan hingga saat ini ia sudah menjadi wanita sepenuhnya.

"Aku tahu kalau Sanae menyukaiku ko," Tsubasa melirik ke arah Sanae yang menghujaminya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Pura-pura tidak peka eh?" Ishizaki bertanya.

Tsubasa tersenyum, membuka memori lama membuatnya bernostalgia. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu kita masih sekolah, masih memikirkan impian dan cita-cita yang akan kita raih masing-masing. Kupikit terlalu muda untuk bermain hati."

"Kau dengar itu Sanae? Terlalu muda untk bermain hati."

Sanae berdecak dengan pernyataan Ishizaki. Teman laki-lakinya yang satu ini memang entah mengapa selalu bisa membuatnya merasa kesal dari dulu. Namun bukan berarti ia membencinya, bagaimanapun juga, Ishizaki adalah orang yang berperan besar bisa bersamanya ia dengan Tsubasa. Mungkin jika Ishizaki tidak terus menggodanya dihadapan Tsubasa, Tsubasa tidak akan peka dengan perasaannya saat itu. Menginat Tsubasa adalah tipe orang yang tidak pekanya seperti bola.

"Yang penting aku sudah bersana Tsubasa." Ucapnya santai seraya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Yayaya kau benar sekali Anego." Ucap Ishizaki.

"Tumben kau memanggilku Anego."

"Hanya ingin saja."

Mobil milik Ishizaki yang mereka tumpangi berhenti pada rumah gaya tradisional modern milik orang tua Tsubasa. Rencananya, mereka aka menginap di rumah orang tua Tsubasa selama dua malam, lalu dilanjutkan menginap dikediaman Nakazawa selama dua malam. Selanjutnya mereka akan tinggal di rumah yang sudah Tsubasa beli untuk mereka selama di Jepang yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka dulu, hanya berbeda satu blok dari rumah Ishizaki.

Tsubasa turun dari mobil, lalu menuju bagasi belakang yang memuat sebuah koper besar dan tas jinjing miliknya yang berisi pakaian keluarganya. Nyonya besar Ozora berjalan sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri Sanae yang masih berada di dalam mobil, mencoba untuk mengangkat kedua anaknya tanpa membangunkan mereka.

"Biar okaa-san bantu Sanae-chan." Ucap ibu Tsubasa dengan mata seperti menahan tangis karena rindu dengan anak dan cucunya. Daibu yang berada dekat dengannya, ia gendong dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Hayate berada dalam gendongan Sanae.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu Ishizaki?" Tsubasa bertanya pada Ishizaki yang kembali masuk ke dalam mobil setelah membantu mengeluarkan barang bawaannya.

"Tidak usah. Besok aku akan mampir dengan beberapa teman, sekarang kalian istirahatlah." Ucapnya. "Dahh.. Tsubasa, Sanae, Bibi…" ucapnya melajukan kendaraannya seraya mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari jendela untuk melambaikan tangan.

Setelah membaringkan Hayate dan Daibu ke dalam kamarnya dulu, Tsubasa dan Sanae berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tsubasa mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala ruangan. Rumah yang keluarganya tinggali saat ia pindah rumah tidak banyak berubah. Perabotan lama masih ada memenuhi ruangan, mungkin bertambah beberapa barang yang membuat rumah ini menjadi lebih hidup.

"Kalian tidurlah terlebuh dahulu, gunakan kamar sebelah kamarmu dulu." Ucap ibu Tsubasa seraya tersenyum menatap wajah lelah anak dan menantunya.

"Bukankah itu kamar okaa-san?" Tsubasa mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ibu Tsubasa tertawa, "Kamar kaa-san pindah jadi di lantai dua, tou-san mu sengaja memindahkan kamar agar kamar bawah bisa dipakai untuk kamar tamu."

"Baik okaa-san," Sanae tersnyum.

"Yaudah sana istirahatka tubuh kalian, kaa-san akan menemani cucu-cucu kaa-san." Ucapnya seraya berlalu dari hadapan Tsubasa dan Sanae menuju sebuah kamar serba sepak bola yang pintunya masih dibiarkan terbuka.

.

TBC

.

Setiap chapter terdiri dari 2K

Update seminggu sekali, hari ngga ditentuin. Kalo selama seminggu ngga update, bisa nagih via DM wkwk

Btw ini sequel dari pregnant seperti yang udah aku janjiin. Terdiri dari beberapa chapter, tapi ngga sampe 10 semoga.

Sebenernya aku bingung mau masukin di rate T atau M karena cerita ini terdapat sedikit unsur dewasa.

Mau nanya dong, tolong jawab ya yang baca untuk keperluan cerita. Tsubasa itu punya adik ngga si? Perasaan aku pernah denger kalau Tsubasa itu punya adik. Kalau punya namanya siapa ya? cewe atau cowo?

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Youichi Takahashi -sensei

Pair : Tsubasa and Sanae

Genre : Family, romance

My Family

Tsubasa membuka kamar tempat dimana dulu ibu dan ayahnya menempati, namun kini kamar itu hanyalah kamar kosong yang berisikan lemari, tempat tidur, kamar mandi, dan televisi untuk sanak saudara ataupun tamu yang datang berkunjung. Dilihatnya Sanae membaringkan setengah tubuhnya bertumpu pada bantal-bantal yang tersusun di belakang punggung kecilnya, ditangannya terdapat majalan _fashion_ Jepang yang dipinjam dari ibunya. Memang semejak Sanae menikah dengan Tsubasa, Sanae berhenti menjadi manager di sebuah perusahaan keuangan swasta besar, hal ini dikarenakan Tsubasa menginginkan agar Sanae tetap berada bersamanya jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan pindah tugas membela tim kesebelasan yang meminjam jasanya.

Bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungan tanpa status semejak Tsubasa mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan sepak bola diluar negri, membuat Sanae menyetujui keinginan Tsubasa. Cukup sulit memang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh di awal, terlebuh Tsubasa menggantung perasaannya bertahun-tahun tanpa status yang jelas. Karena bakat menggambar dan menjahit yang ia perolah dari ibunya, Sanae membuat sebuah website yang berisikan mengenai hasil desain baju milikknya yang kini sudah cukup terkenal untuk dilirik oleh banyak orang.

"Mencari inspirasi?" Tsubasa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tepat di samping Sanae. Lalu semakin mendekat ke arah Sanae dan memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan posisi masih tertidur.

Sanae melihat Tsubasa, lalu tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya diletakkan di atas kepala Tsubasa, lalu dibelainya perlahan. Tsubasa tersenyum, saat-saat seperti ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari Sanae. Sanae selalu memanjakannya dengan hal-hal kecil yang berarti untuknya, Sanae selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan perasaannya, Sanae selalu tahu cara membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

"Aku hanya melihat _fashion_ apa yang sedang _booming_ di Jepang." Sanae menutup majalahnya, lalu diletakkan di atas meja samping kasur. Ia memeluk kepala Tsubasa, membuat posisi kepala Tsubasa berada diatas dadanya dan tubuh Sanae setengah berbaring.

"No bra?" Tsubasa memeluk Sanae makin erat, membuat wajahnya terbenam pada dada Sanae yang lebih besar sejak pertama kali ia merasakannya.

Karena malu, Sanae mengacak-acak rambut Tsubasa kasar, membuat surai hitam yang memang sudah mencuat ke belakang, semakin mencuat tidak beraturan. "Kau tahu, Yayoi akan melaksanakan pernihakan bulan depan dengan Jun Misugi." Sanae memberi tahu Tsubasa. pikirannya melayang pada email yang dikirimkan Yayoi beberapa menit lalu.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka menyusul juga." Tsubasa bangun dari tidurnya, membuat Sanae membenahi letak bantal yang membuat lehernya sakit. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya berbaring menyamping, lalu menarik tangan Sanae agar wanita itu berbaring disampingnya.

Dipeluknya Sanae dalam-dalam, menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubunya. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan kisah cinta mereka."

"Kau tidak terkesan dengan kisah cinta kita?"

Sanae terkekeh. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan kisah cintaku. Digantung tanpa status oleh laki-laki yang saat ini memelukku. Astaga, tak ku sangka aku sangat setia."

Tsubasa menggulungkan tubuhnya. Yang tadinya memeluk Sanae dalam posisi miring, kini tepat diatas tubuh Sanae. Menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menindih Sanae. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah setelah mandi air hangat. Padahal ia baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan keluarganya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Tsubasa.

Sanae mengalungkan tangannya mengelilingi leher Tsubasa. bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hingga mata coklatnya menyipit bulan sabit. "Tidak terlalu. Kau?"

"Melihat senyummu membuat rasa lelahku hilang." Sanae tertawa mendengar pengakuan Tsubasa.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Sanae masih dengan tawa di wajahnya.

Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sanae, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sanae memejamkan matanya kala Tsubasa memiringkan wajahnya hingga bibir Tsubasa yang lembut mengecap bibirnya, menyesapnya. Rasa manis lembut bibir Sanae terasa oleh Tsubasa, membuat ia memperdalam pagutannya pada bibir Sanae.

.

Daibu memeluk bola setelah benda bulat sempurna itu menggelinding tepat di bawah kakinya. Dilihatnya Hayate yang memegang dua buah ice cream cone coklat dan vanilla yang ia beli kemarin bersama ayahnya. Melihat itu, Daibu melepaskan kembali genggamannya pada bola membiarkannya menggelinding menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Senyuman lima jari tersemat diwajahnya, membuat kedua anak laki-laki itu tampak lucu pada usianya.

"Kau mau rasa apa Daibu?" tanya Hayate menyodorkan kedua ice cream dihadapan Daibu yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat dihaadapannya.

Daibu menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu, alisnya bertaut seolah memikirkan dan harus membuat suatu keputusan yang sulit. "Apa aku bisa mendapatkan keduanya?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat penuh harap.

Hayate yang mendengar permintaan saudaranya hanya menggembungkan pipinya. "Mama memberikan satu untuku, satu untukku. Kau tidak boleh memilih keduanya."

Daibu menghela napas. "Aku mau Vanila." Ucapnya kemudian. "Apakah aku boleh mencoba milikmu?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau mencoba punyaku, aku mencoba punyamu." Mendengar ucapan Hayate, Daibu tersenyum dan menerrima ice cream yang sudah sedikit meleleh di tangan Hayate.

Angin berhembus membelai surai keduanya yang berbeda. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari canda yang mereka lontarkan. Bibir keduanya penuh dengan sisa-sisa ice cream coklat putih yang meleleh karena cara makan mereka yang berantakan. Baju biru langit yang awalnya bersih, kini jauh dari kata itu, meningkalkan jejak karena sentuhan tangan mereka.

Tsubasa menatap keduanya dari balkon kamar lantai dua yang ia tempati dengan Sanae, bibir tipisnya menyungging seulas senyum tipis yang menandakan bahwa ia bahagia. Melihat kedua anaknya yang akur dan saling berbagi, membuatnya menjadi orang tua paling beruntung dan bahagia disaaat yang bersaamaan. Ditangannya menggenggam sebuah handphone android hitam yang selalu digunakan untuk bermain games oleh kedua anaknya. Bukannya ia tidak mau membelikan, hanya saja, handphone untuk kedua anaknya diusia semuda ini dapat menyebabkan tumbuh kembang kedua anaknya terganggu. Terlebih Tsubasa tidak mau anaknya menjadi anak-anak yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitar dan menjadi sulit bergaul karena terkena pengaruh dari handphone. Oleh sebab itu Tsubasa hanya meminjamkan kedua anaknya kadang-kadang saja.

Ia berbalik dan turun dari tangga mencari keberadaan Sanae yang saat ini mungkin sedang di ruang tengah menonton televisi atau membuat desin pakaian untuk karya selanjutnya yang mungkin akan ia publikasikan. Sanae memiliki website pribada dan akun sosial media yang memiliki pengikut lebih dari sebelas milyar. Pengikut yang mendukung istrinya dalam menjalankan usahanya yang ia rintis dari nol, selalu menunggu karya terbaru sanae yang selalu diincar walaupun ia mematokkan harya yang dibilang cukup mahal. Yah, ada harga ada rupa. Jangan percaya harga murah dengan kualitas terbaik, kecuali jika sedang ada cuci gudang dari pemilik brand ternama.

Dilihatnya Sanae yang saat ini berkutat dengan alat-alat masak di dapur, suara _mixer_ terdengar ketika ia mulai menuruni tangga yang berkelok keatas. Saat ini mereka memang sudah ada di rumah pribadi, bukan di rumah orang tua Sanae maupun Tsubasa. rumah ini adalah hadiah pernihakan dari orang tua mereka, katanya agar Tsubasa dan Sanae memiliki rumah pribadi di dekat mereka dan suatu hari nanti akan tinggal menetap di Jepang. Bukannya orang tua mereka tidak mau tinggal bersama mereka, hanya saja, akan lebih nyaman jika orang yang sudah berkeluarga tinggal dengan keluarga mereka sendiri. Lebih privasi.

Sanae mengenakan celemek bewarna biru muda dengan motif bunga tulip putih dibagian bawah. Rambut sepanjang bahu ia gelung keatas, menyisakan anak rambut dikedua sisi wajahnya yang berparas ayu. Dihadapannya terdapat banyak sekali tepung berserakahan di meja, terdapat satu box telur yang hanya tersisa empat butir dari delapan. Kepalanya sesekali menatap sebuah buku resep yang ia letakkan di samping kanan alat masak.

Tsubasa mendekat, lalu duduk dihadapan Sanae, terpisah oleh meja bar. "Apa yang akan kau buat?" Sanae menatap Tsubasa, lalu kembali memusatkan atensinya menimbang gula pasir agar sesuai dengan ketentuan.

"Daibu menginginkan brownies coklat." Ujarnya. Tsubasa menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Memang saat ia baru sampai ke rumah, Daibu melihat magnet kulkas berbentuk brownies, sehingga ia memintanya pada Sanae.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba brownies buatanmu."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat brownies. Semoga tidak mengecewakan."

"Kalau kau yang buat, apapun, pasti tidak akan mengecewakan." Sanae tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tsubasa terus melihat Sanae, mata tajamnya yang kadang menyayu karnanya, alis tebalnya, hidung kecil tetapi mancung, pipi yang tembam, hingga bibir tipisnya yang selalu menggoda dan menyeru namanya dalam desah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Tsubasa memerah.

" _Anata_ , apa yang kau bayangkan?" ucap Sanae tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Tsubasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Pipimu memerah, matamu tidak fokus."

Tsubasa tersenyum, "Aku hanya membayangkan kita tadi malam."

Sanae menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu meraih segenggam tepung dan melemparkannya ke Tsubasa. "Mesum!" serunya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "Lebih baik kau temani Daibu dan Hayate di luar, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Lanjutnya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah…" Tsubasa berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan kearah sanae. Saat sampai disampingnya, Tsubasa mengecup pipi Sanae. "Aku akan mengajak mereka ke rumah Ishizaki."

"Hmm… kau akan pergi dengan pakaian penuh tepung seperti itu?" tanya Sanae menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tsubasa melihat kaus oblong abu-abunya yang terdapat noda tepung. "Kau ingin mengganti pakaianku?" godanya.

Sanae hanya berdecak dan bergumam pelan, "Manja."

Tsubasa berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka, dibukanya dan dilihatnya kedua anaknya bermain bola bersama degan baju yang kotor. Ia menggelenkan kepala, membayangkan jika noda pada baju yang mereka kenakan tidak hilang. Ia menendang bola yang menggelinding kekakinya ke atas, hingga bola itu tepat berada di punggung dan berakhir di tangan kirinya.

"Ayah!"

"Ada yang mau ikut ke rumah paman Ishizaki?" Tsubasa menatap mata kedua anaknya. Binar bahagia terlihat, tanpa mereka berkatapun, Tsubasa sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Aku mau," seru Daibu, sedangkan Hayate hanya menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui.

Tsubasa merentangan kedua tangannya setelah membiarkan bola yang sebelumnya ia pegang menggelinding entah kemana. Daibu dan Hayate menyambutnya, membiarkan tangan kuat Tsubasa mengangkat kedua tubuh mereka. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus ganti baju dulu." Ucapnya seraya berjalan kebali kedaam rumah.

Tsubasa menurunkan keda anaknya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar, lalu membiarkan mereka masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaian sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, kamar utama yang lebih besar dari kamar-kamar kosong di rumah maupun kamar anaknyaa. Diambilnya sebuah kaus oblong hitam dari dalam lemari, lalu memakainya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan serat-serat kain pakaiannya yang halus dirasakan kulitnya.

Ia meraih handphone dan dompet di atas nakas samping kasurnya yang sudah rapih dengan sprei baru bewarna hijau muda bergambar pepohonan. Membuatnya menjadi cerah di dalam kamar mereka yang bewarna pastel.

"Menurutmu, kita pakai baju bergambar astronot atau bola?" tanya Daibu pada Hayate. Ia menunjukan dua baju yang baru dua hari yang lalu diberikan oleh paman mereka, adik dari Sanae.

Hayate memiringkan kepalanya, meletakkan jari telunjuk di bawah dagu berlaga berpikir. "Aku suka yang astronot." Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku mau pakai yang gambar bola."

"Kau pakai yang bola, aku pakai yang astronot." Ucap Hayate.

"Okey.."

Mereka menurun tangga dengan perlahan, dilihatnya Sanae yang sedang memarut coklat di sebuah wadah kaca. "Mama sedang buat apa?"

Sanae menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya telah rapi dengan pakaian baru mereka. "Tampannya anak mama." Ucap Sanae menatap keduanya, tangannya masih bergerak aktif membuat coklat batang menjadi garis-garis tipis. "Mama sedang membuat brownies. Apa kalian suka?" tanyanya.

"Hayate mau ditambah keju yang meleleh."

"Daibu juga mau!"

"Baklah-baiklah, nanti akan mama beri keju diatasnya sebelum dipanggang. Oke?"

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya. Sanae sudah tahu sebelumnya dari Tsubasa, hanya saja ia sengaja memberikan pertayaan kepada kedua anaknya agar mereka terbiasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Hal ini juga sangat berguna untuk membuat daya tangkap ana-anak seusia mereka berkembang, tentunya juga untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri ketika menjawab ketika mereka sekolah.

"Kata Ayah kita kan ke rumah paman Ishizaki."

Hayate mencomot coklat parut di hadapan Sanae, sebelum tangan kecil itu menyentuh coklat, Sanae menghentikannya. "Hayate.." ucapnya. "Coklatnya pahit, harus dimasak terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya.

"Tadi Hayate makan ice cream coklat rasanya manis."

Sanae tersenyum, "Ice cream sudah di olah, sedangkan coklat ini belum diolah." Jelasnya. Sanae terkekeh ketika mendapati wajah Hayate yang berkerut bingung. "Mau coba?" tawar Sanae. Hayate menganggukan kepalanya, lalu membuka mulurnya kala Sanae menyodorkan coklat dengan sebuah sendok.

"Tidak enak," Sanae menyodorkan air mineral.

"Mama kan sudah bilang,"

"Jagoan, sudah siap?" Tsubasa berdiri di belakang meja. Menatap interaksi orang-orang terkasihnya memang membuat perasaannya besar karena bahagia.

"Siaapp…"

"Ayo berangkat…" ucap Tsubasa melengos pergi mengikuti kedua anaknya yang sudah berjalan di depan setelah mencium pipi Sanae.

.

TBC

.

Maafkan… ternyata ngga bisa update seminggu sekali. Maaf harkos. Tugas kuliah semester ini menyebalkan, ditambah coba-coba ikut kompetisi-kompetisi PR dan esai jadi waktu aku kesita. Ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu disela-sela rapat organisasi. Wkwkwk… maafkan hamba bapak ketua :')

Btw, fic ini ngga ada konflik ye, Cuma cerita tentang keseharian keluarga ozora. Mager kalo ada konflik, bingung endingnya kek mana. Fic aku yang in progress aja masi banyak -_- ditambah entah kenapa ko banyak yang request fic yak, padahal ngga opreq wkwk insyaallah aku buat ya, kalau ada waktu luang 😊

Btw, keknya in cerita aku masukin ke rate T aja yak, T+ lah ya biar aman.. tadinya pengen bikin lemon (apaan ini si Fiy), tapi jangan dulu deh, nanti tulisan aku terkontaminasi.. wkwkwk apaan dah gue-_-

makasih banyak udah mau mampir:

 **NatNat** : Makasih banyak udah dijawab pertanyaannya. Emang typo always ada di setiap tulisan aku dah -_- menyebalkan yak, ini udah update 😊

 **Ran Hikari Ozora V6** : makasih banyak lo udah di jawab, ditunggu lo fic kamu yang mimpi dan harapan hehe… emang ya anaknya TsubaSanae emang imoet imoet dah wkwkwk 😊

 **Tae95** : ini makin sweet ngga? Wkwkwk makasi udah review 😊

 **Annelies Shofia** : sama aku juga kangen TSubasa, menemani jaman esde bat suer wkwk… makasi udah review 😊

Di dalam kamar kos serbaguna yang berantakan bin amburadul dengan tiga buah yogurt heavenly blush rasa stroberi yang aslinya buat danusan ternyata ngga laku dan akhirnya dibeli sendiri :')

Jatinangor, 20 September 2017

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
